


Debriefing

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [10]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Time, M/M, post-sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve said so much already, but there’s always more to say, and some things bare repeating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by yah-booty!

For a long time afterward, there’s no sound but that of their own breathing and the occasional creak of Mihashi’s bed anytime one of them shifts. 

“A-are—is Abe—okay?” Mihashi asks, and he hopes that’s alright to ask, because he’s never been in this situation before, and he trips over his words at the best of times. It helps to have his hands occupied though, moving a soft, damp cloth over Abe’s body to clean the mess they’ve made.

“Sore,” Abe’s voice is muffled against his pillow. “But we looked it up, remember?  And that’s not unusual.”

(Nonetheless, Abe is grateful it’s the off-season.)

“R-right, sorry.” The apology slips out too naturally to stop it, but even though Abe said he didn’t want to hear any apologies for this, he responds with a weary, “S’ok, couldn’t be helped.”

 Mihashi puts the wash cloth on his nightstand, then kneels midway down the bed because he’s not quite calm enough to sleep and he’ll just toss and turn if he tries. 

Tentatively, he puts his hands on Abe’s back; it’s so broad, and Mihashi’s hands look strangely small laid out flat against it.  “C-can I…?”

“Yeah,” Abe says, and lets out a relaxed sigh when Mihashi’s hands begin moving up and down his back.  If it helps set Mihashi at ease, Abe doesn’t mind the occasional back rub. 

“Should we, uh, next time—switch?”  Mihashi dares to suggest there might be a next time.  But Abe’s not angry or upset, neither of them are hurt, and they both finished (albeit, not together, and not quite how they expected to), so Mihashi thinks it’s not an impossibility that Abe might want to try again.

“Nah,” Abe says, burying his rapidly warming face in his pillow once again, “I, uh—I like this arrangement better.”

“Oh.  Are you s-sure?”  Mihashi doesn’t know how he can be; Abe said this was his first time too, after all.

Abe can all but hear Mihashi’s thoughts.  With a sigh, he says, “How about, if I’m ever in the mood to switch, or  _you’re_  ever in the mood to switch, we talk about it then?”

Mihashi nods, and stammers out a relieved, “Okay!”

“You, uh, you did well,” Which feels a little weird to say, but Abe’s not sure how else to put it. “And we’ll get better.  Practice makes perfect, and all.”

“Practice, right.”  Mihashi tries not to think about  _practicing_ , and decides that maybe he should take his hands off Abe before he gets a little too _awake_  again.   

“Ren, c’mere,” Abe pats the expanse of empty bed beside him.  Mihashi scrambles to comply, but butterflies erupt in his stomach and fly through his veins, sapping him of what little coordination he has, so in the end he sort of flops gracelessly into place.  

“A-Abe?”

“Takaya,” Abe says, though it’s sort of hard for Mihashi to pay attention to words when Abe’s wearing a small grin.  “We’re  _definitely_  at the point where you can call me Takaya, okay?”

Mihashi’s face warms, “T-Takaya.”

Abe smiles just a little wider. “Good.  Ren, are you happy we did this now?”

“Ye-yeah!”  Mihashi’s response is immediate.  “I-I love Ta-Takaya, and I really wanted t-to!  Ah, are you?”

 Abe shifts, slings an arm around Mihashi’s shoulders, and tucks the smaller boy under his chin.

“Am I happy? Yeah.  Yeah, I am.”


End file.
